


Ties that bind

by shipping_galore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Myra Princeton is recovering from surgery and discovered her powers of the 5 elements her younger cousin had recently discovered his power when at their old school he tried stopping bullies from picking on his disabled cousin by throwing energy balls at them. Now they both go to a boarding school for the gifted kids with powers





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> SG: hey guys this is my 2nd original story but its been 2 years since I posted my 1st story so it maybe not be that good I struggled with the story-line, but I hope you like it. P.s I’ve updated it a bit fixing up spelling grammar etc plus I had to chop the story  
> **********************************************************************  
> Notes: the hair and eye colour changes to whatever mood and powers Myra is in and using. Dazza can use his powers at will. CP guys is short for Cerebral Palsy also if you recognise these names Alyssa Trisha Lisa, Jana Angelo Larry Scott and Seth it’s because I used them in my first original story a teenager’s journey  
> *************************************************************************  
> Alyssa Davis: age 12 powers electricity code name Sparky 
> 
> Trisha Brenton: age 14 powers banshee call code name banshee
> 
> Lisa: Austen age 10 Powers music Code Name Melody 
> 
> Jana Rockwood age 12 powers Ice code name Icy 
> 
> Angelo Dore: 14 powers of flight and Ariel acrobatics Code Name Angel 
> 
> Larry Kent: age 12 power shape shiftier Code name - Shifty
> 
> Scott Kennedy: age 10 power Speed Code name - Swifty
> 
> Seth Moore:10 Powers able to walk though shadows Code name shadow  
> ************************************************************************  
> Name: Myra Princeton  
> Code name: Elly  
> Age: 12  
> Powers: The 5 elements tie to emotion  
> The Elements and Emotion and colour: 
> 
> Water, Sadness, Disappointment, boredom relaxed calm shame (Hair blue, eyes black)
> 
> Wood: Irritable moody doubt stress, shock tension frustration (Hair green eyes hazel)
> 
> Fire: Anger Annoyance irritation fear, envy pain (Hair Red eyes orange)
> 
> Earth: Cheerfulness relief Eagerness, hope joy satisfaction triumph (Hair  
> grey eyes yellow)
> 
> Metal Anxiety embarrassment helplessness powerlessness worry surprise nervousness (Hair white eyes silver)  
> *************************************************************************Name: Dazza Stanton  
> Code name: Guardian  
> Age: 10  
> Powers: Orbing shield energy balls deflexion  
> *************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: hey guys this is my 2nd original story but its been 2 years since I posted my 1st story so it maybe not be that good I struggled with the story-line, but I hope you like it. P.s I’ve updated it a bit fixing up spelling grammar etc plus I had to chop the story  
> **********************************************************************  
> Notes: the hair and eye colour changes to whatever mood and powers Myra is in and using. Dazza can use his powers at will. CP guys is short for Cerebral Palsy also if you recognise these names Alyssa Trisha Lisa, Jana Angelo Larry Scott and Seth it’s because I used them in my first original story a teenager’s journey  
> *************************************************************************  
> Alyssa Davis: age 12 powers electricity code name Sparky
> 
> Trisha Brenton: age 14 powers banshee call code name banshee
> 
> Lisa: Austen age 10 Powers music Code Name Melody
> 
> Jana Rockwood age 12 powers Ice code name Icy
> 
> Angelo Dore: 14 powers of flight and Ariel acrobatics Code Name Angel
> 
> Larry Kent: age 12 power shape shiftier Code name - Shifty
> 
> Scott Kennedy: age 10 power Speed Code name - Swifty
> 
> Seth Moore:10 Powers able to walk though shadows Code name shadow  
> ************************************************************************  
> Name: Myra Princeton  
> Code name: Elly  
> Age: 12  
> Powers: The 5 elements tie to emotion  
> The Elements and Emotion and colour:
> 
> Water, Sadness, Disappointment, boredom relaxed calm shame (Hair blue, eyes black)
> 
> Wood: Irritable moody doubt stress, shock tension frustration (Hair green eyes hazel)
> 
> Fire: Anger Annoyance irritation fear, envy pain (Hair Red eyes orange)
> 
> Earth: Cheerfulness relief Eagerness, hope joy satisfaction triumph (Hair  
> grey eyes yellow)
> 
> Metal Anxiety embarrassment helplessness powerlessness worry surprise nervousness (Hair white eyes silver)  
> *************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> Name: Dazza Stanton  
> Code name: Guardian  
> Age: 10  
> Powers: Orbing shield energy balls deflexion  
> *************************************************************************

updated it on 20th /8/2018

 **Title:** Recovery

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore  

 **Genre:** friendship/ family

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Myra Princeton is recovering from an operation and trying to control her powers with the help of her protective younger cousin

* * *

 

Myra Princeton and Dazza Stanton are two inseparable cousins born 2 years apart, they have been close for years. Myra although being the older one was Dazza’s little shadow and was protected by her young cousin. They discovered their powers a few months ago.

Myra discovered her power not long after having an operation done on both her legs to help her walk better since she had difficulty walking because of her CP which affected her right side.  During the duration of her recovery where she had to use a motorised Wheelchair to get around, she learned she had the powers of Water, Wood, Fire, Earth and Metal. Dazza on the other hand discovered his powers one day while at their old school after seeing his cousin being bullied he lashed out firing an energy balls at the bullies.

* * *

********a few month later boarding school for the gifted********

It was a beautiful sunny day, yet Myra was not in the best of moods her morning had not gone well, well after an intense physio session where she had almost sent piece of wood though the window and the flooring began creaking and cracking, Myra’s mood had changed from frustration to helplessness, as did her eyes and hair going from green and hazel to white and silver and the bars she was holding onto began shaking and rattling, they looked to be coming apart. After the session her eyes and hair went back to green and hazel as her mood when from helplessness to being moody.  After her session, she rolled to the kitchen while outside looked like a hurricane was coming the trees were blowing that bad and the wood planks making up the fence around the garden bed began coming up out of their holes and flying about indicating how moody she was.   

Unfortunately, when she enters the kitchen for Breakfast it did not improve in fact it got worse for her ex Ari was there with his currant girlfriend, Holly also known as Psyche for her psychic powers, Holly is the girl he cheated on Myra with, they were flaunting their relationship in front of the 12-year-old. Seeing the pair angered Myra making her hair and eyes changed from green and hazel to red and orange, now that she was in control of the element fire, the fire on the stove began jumping reacting to the anger Myra felt at her ex and Holly, it got to the point where they couldn’t cook. So, Myra turned her chair around and left the kitchen, “I’m out guys I’ll see you later,” said Myra, before rolling out of the kitchen. Her friends and cousin just glared at the smug look on Ari’s face.

* * *

During classes Myra was much calmer to the point that her eyes and hair went back to their normal brown colour   she enjoyed all her classes except the training classes when their training professor asked her to use her earth powers she couldn’t make it work in fact she was switching between fire and wood and sometimes even metal, finally, it was break so she heads outside to the lake.

Myra rolled her wheelchair to the lake that was located within the grounds, she sat by the lake her arm dangling over the arm rest closest to the water, her hair turned blue and her eye colour was black, as her emotion shifted from anger to disappointment within herself for allowing Ari and Holly to anger her, with the power of water now at her command she began making small spurts of water come out of the lake. Myra was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when something jumped into her lap, looking down she laughed and shoved the fox off her.

It transformed back into a 12-year-old pre-teen named Larry who happened to be a good friend of Myra’s. “Geeze Myra what was that for” he laughed. “You were using me as a cushion” Myra replied, "well it isn’t my fault you looked so comfy” Larry answered right before turning into a brown puppy and give her the puppy eyes and wagging his tail 

Myra scoff and chuckled.

“Larry giving you the puppy look” asked a voice from above, tilting their heads back and looking up at the sky they found 14-year-old Angelo floating in mid-air, “from head to toe” said Myra. Angelo touched down next to Myra’s chair, with a grimace he withdrew his black wings and knelt next to her. “Hey, you two not bugging my cousin, now are you?” they heard a voice say.

Larry turned back into his human form at the sound of the voice they knew ALL TO WELL turning around they saw her cousin and best friend Dazza making his way over to them.

“Uh oh it’s the guard dog” Angelo joked

“Hey, don’t you mean guardian” said Larry

“Dazza” Myra said Happily

Suddenly flowers of all types bloomed around them.

“Someone’s happy to see you” said Larry.

“When isn’t she” Dazza laughed   

Myra just stuck her tongue out at her cousin he shook his head and stood behind her chair and began pushing her away from the boys “Hey where are we going?” she asked, seeing that he was leading her AWAY from her friends, “training time with Professor Powers” Dazza replies. “What but why its break-time after all?” asked Myra, “he says you need to work on your powers, that they are out of control and that you haven’t even mastered your earth powers he knows you’re struggling and thought some extra time in the training room might help” said Dazza

 “Hey, did you not SEE the flowers blooming all over the place,” said Myra, “Yeah I saw” he answers, “see I have mastered them” she tells him, “no, you haven’t, you only have that power when I’m around” said Dazza. “That’s because you are the ONLY Person besides my friends that makes me Happy” said Myra.

Suddenly the trees began shaking and her chair began floating, it was at that moment Dazza saw his cousin’s eyes turn hazel and her hair turn white meaning right now Myra felt both helplessness and frustration and had control over both metal and wood at the same time.

“Whoa, whoa hey calm down its OK it’s going to be OK” he said soothingly, grabbing her right hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, after calming down the trees stopped shaking and her chair was back on the ground.  he continued pushing her towards the school building.

* * *

Once inside Dazza let Myra control the chair they were making their way down the hall, when suddenly 12-year-old Alyssa Davis also known as Sparky because of her power of electricity step out from one of the other hallways, and almost got ran over by her good friend, “Whoa slow down girl where, you, going?” asked Alyssa.

“Professor Powers, he says my powers are out of control and I haven’t masted my earth powers so training,” Alyssa rolled her eyes, “doesn’t Professor Powers understand your powers are tied to your emotions, and after what you went though that they would be fluxing  as are your emotions, after all you just got your plasters off 3 days ago your stuck in the chair while recovering and learning to walk again and the day before they came off slime ball Ari Winters broke your heart, by the way Ari is lucky I haven’t lit  his butt up” said Alyssa, her left hand began crackling and the lights began diming and flashing.

“You’re not the only one Al I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face with an energy ball” said Dazza, Myra smiled, at the show of love she was getting from the pair, she was happy enough to tap into her power of earth, making her hair and eyes turn grey and yellow,  suddenly the dirt in the flower boxes outside the corridor window crack and the grounds began shaking while holes began popping up all over the grounds like they were dug out. “Hey, can we have the grounds back in order it looks like chorus out there” said Dazza. “Sorry, but did you see Dazza I have control, you and my friends are the only ones making me happy, so there is no need to go to Professor Powers, besides you know that I’m not a happy person all the times and that my life is the reason I’ve never been a happy person so of course the power of earth is going to be to be hard to master,” said Myra.

“Alright here is what we do, after dinner we head back to mine and Lisa’s room and have a movie night all of us you me Dazza Trisha Lisa, Jana   Angelo Larry Scott and Seth, what do you say?” asked Alyssa. “After today I think that is exactly what I would need” said Myra.

“Good it’s settled, but right now I got to skedaddle I promised the girls I’d meet them out back to practice what we learned” said Alyssa  

“Later” said Myra.

Alyssa smiled and kissed her forehead before walking off, “go on Dazza I got it from here” said Myra turning to her cousin, “you’re sure?” asked Dazza, “yeah I don’t want you missing out on your lunch break” said Myra.  “Remember think Happy thoughts” he tells her. “I do that and I’ll never-land” she counters.

 “Oh, ha, ha, you, cheek” said Dazza, “so, does a happy thought include imagining Ari being skewered on a piece of wood then roasted?” asked Myra, “or a few other not so nice scenarios maybe, just think of them in the training room and see what happens” he tells her, before kissing her cheek and walking off. So, Myra rolled down the hall to the training area.

* * *

******Training room******

She saw Professor Powers waiting outside, “Miss Princeton glad you could make it,” “like I have a choice Professor” said Myra, “hey, I’m trying to help, your powers are out of control and your struggling with mastering your earth powers” said Professor Powers.

“Well I’m sure you know WHY” she said in a clipped tone, her normal brown hair and eyes suddenly turned Red and Orange, “yes, I do know why, you're recovering from surgery and your emotions are fluxing which means so are your powers and there is not much room for being happy.”  “Ding, ding, ding we have a winner” she says sarcastically. The professor just gives her a stern look before entering the code. The door unlocks, and they enter the room, Myra rolled to the middle of the room.

“Alright, Miss Princeton, I want you to close your eyes, and clear your mind of all emotions” Professor Powers instructed her, Myra closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Seeing the aura around Myra was clear meaning she wasn’t feeling anything he smiled, “OK now it may help if you think of some happy memories that may help trigger your earth powers.” So, she went for the thing that made her the happiest, time spent with her cousin. Her hair and eyes went from brown to grey and yellow, Professor Powers then used a virtual simulation to make it look like it was outside, which was set up showing targets.

 With a nod Myra pulled up a flat rock then unbuckled herself and pulled up the foot rests on the wheel chair and pulled herself up, Professor Powers eyes widened, “Miss Princeton what are you doing?” he asked, “What’s it looks like I’m getting out of this blasted chair and onto that flat rock floating in front of me,” she answered in a huff, slowly and very painfully she took two steps and grabbed onto the flat rock, shuffling closer she turns and pulled herself around before pulling herself up onto the rock.

By the end of that short ordeal she had tears in her eyes from the pain of using her legs so soon after the plasters were removed, once she was settled and ready, Professor Powers told her to start using her powers of earth. Myra began firing tree trunks that had been striped of the leaves and branches before throwing it at a target she was then fired on only to block it with a bolder she spent hours on the defence and offence only using the power of earth.

* * *

 

Afterwards Myra rolled out of the training room and on towards her classes entering she saw the rest of her classmate and Professor O. “Professor O would you mind if I sit on the window seat I’m feeling a little sore and need to stretch my legs”

“Of course, go ahead,” said Professor O. Rolling over to the window seat she put up the foot rests and pulled herself up, so she was standing. “Here let us help Myra” said 12-year-old Larry and 12-year-old Jana, making their way over to her and each holding her under the arm and helped her the few steps to the window seat and helped her sit down. She gingerly lifted her legs up and lay them on the seat. “Mr Kent bring over my side over chair table for Miss Princeton,” Seth went to get the table and rolled it over to Myra after making sure their friend was comfortable Jana brought over her work books and pencils.    

* * *

 

When the class ended both Larry and Jana helped Myra back into her chair, Professor O walked over to speak with Myra. “How are you feeling today Miss Princeton?” asked Professor O. “Sore my legs are killing me,” “That’s normal your using muscles that haven’t been used in a few months” said Professor O

“I’m sick of this chair I wanna do some walking but the walkers in my room,” says Myra, suddenly the vines from outside slipped in and followed out of the classroom a few minuets later the vine returned with Myra’s walker. “Thanks Professor O” said Myra, a grateful smile on her face. Professor O sets up the walker for Myra to use, with the walker set up, Myra pulled herself once again to her feet and grabbed the handle bars and slowly took a step. Larry and Jana grew concerned they saw their friend in such pain to the point her hair and eyes were changing to red and orange. “Myra are you sure you wanna do this you don’t wanna strain yourself and make it worse,” they remarked.  “Yes, don’t worry” said Myra, “We’ll be right by your side” said Larry.

Together the three of them slowly made their way out of the class room with Larry pushing Myra’s chair on the way towards the kitchen for lunch they came across Katie Myra’s physio instructor. “Oh, if it isn’t my torturer” Myra sighed. Katie smiled, “Ah I see your up and using your walker finally that good news,” “yeah well sitting in that bloody chair all the time has made my butt go numb.”

Jana and Larry gave a snort of laughter, in turn Myra just gave them a playful glare.   “I was just coming to let you know I’d like to see you again for another session after Dinner” Katie informed, Myra sighed and grimaced at the weight she was putting though her legs. “ah can I go now I’m on my way to the kitchen for lunch” said Myra. “Of course,” said Katie. The Woman stepped aside to let her pass and watched Myra slowly walk down the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

Slowly after 20 or so minuets Larry Myra and Jana entered the kitchen seeing his cousin up and walking Dazza rushed over to help.

“Let go Myra” said Dazza.

“I do that, and I’ll fall” said Myra

“You won’t I’ll catch you” he whispered.

Yet just as Myra predicted as soon as she let go of the bars her legs gave out, but her cousin was there to catch her and lifted her into his arms, suddenly her hands ignited into flames and the metal in the kitchen began shaking her hair was white, yet her eyes were orange

“Whoa watch those hands Cuz” said Dazza

“Sorry” said Myra

She then doused her hands making her eyes go back to brown then a second later changed to silver making her have full power over metal. “OK well I’m going to take you to the oval where we were going to hang out then I’m gonna come back here and grab us some lunch,” Dazza informs her he then turns to Scott, “Yo Swifty mind grabbing a picnic blanket then take the blanket along with Myra’s chair and walker down to the back oval?”  Scott nods and runs out, coming back seconds later with the blanket, he placed it in the chair and folds up the walker hanging it over the handle bars of the chair and sped out with all three items

Dazza then looks over at Angelo, “hey Angel mind coming with and staying with Myra until I get down there?” asked Dazza, “sure” said Angelo. “You don’t have to Angel” said Myra, she then looks at her cousin, “Dazza I’ll be fine I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can but I’m not taking that chance you’re still in the recovery stage” Dazza Argued, Myra sighed, “very well.” “Anyway, If Ari comes near you and I’m not there” he whispered. “I’ll fry his head no Biggy” said Myra, off handily. Dazza rolled his eyes, “see you guys down there” he told the others.

He turned to Angelo, “hold on to my shoulder Angel.” The 14-year-old did as ask and placed his and on the boy’s shoulder and they orbed out of the kitchen.

RCS

* * *

 


	2. Lunch time battle

Started it on 20th /8/18

 **Title:** lunch time battles 

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore  

 **Genre:** friendship/ family

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Myra, her cousin Dazza and their friends are having fun hanging out by the oval when its interrupted by her ex Ari who starts bullying his ex with his new girl looking on laughing however that does not go over well with her cousin nor her friends

* * *

 

Re-appearing in the back oval at the area where they all were going to be hanging out they saw Scott already there laying on the blanket. “Whoa that was a bit of a head rush” said Angelo. “Sorry mate” Dazza apologised, “hey guys” said Scott, who sat up and took off his jacket before folding it up, “hey Scottie” said Myra, while Dazza knelt and lay his cousin on the blanket.

Scott slipped his jacket under her head seconds before Myra laid her head down, “be back in a bit” said Dazza, orbing back to the kitchen.

* * *

 

*****15 Minutes later******

Angelo Scott and Myra heard chatter after helping Myra sit up they looked up to see their friends Alyssa Trisha Lisa Janna Larry and Seth.

“Hey guys”

Their friends greeted them before taking their seats on the blanket with their lunches, seconds Dazza orbed back in with a tray with his Scott’s Angelo and Myra’s lunches and something else.

“OK up you get it will be easier for you to eat if you’re sitting upright” said Dazza, lifting his cousin into his arms and walking to her wheel chair and placing her inside, before placing the removable tray back on her chair, once it was locked in he placed her lunch down. Once everyone was comfortable they began chatting and laughing. “Hey sparky we may need to push back our movie night tonight.” Myra informed her.

“Why Elly?” asked Alyssa.

“Katie wants to do a session with me after Dinner so it’s back to the torture chamber yay” said Myra sarcastically, “well we can wait won’t matter” said 14-year-old Trisha. Myra smiled, “thanks banshee.” “Hey, it’s TOO quiet can we get some music up in here Melody?”  asked Seth. 

 “Your wish is my command” said Lisa.

Closing her eyes and stretching out her hands she placed a sound proof barrier around the area before snapping her fingers, magically 2 loudspeakers appeared and blast out music. After finishing lunch Dazza got his cousin out of her chair and sat her down.

Myra gave a  small cry of pain as she switched herself to sitting sideways on the blanket, yet seeing how Myra was still having trouble sitting without anything against her back, Seth used his shadow powers, to move the shadow coming off the tree trunk not that far from where they sat closer so that she had something to lean against, feeling something against her back turning she saw it was the shadow of the trunk of the tree not far from them.

“Thanks Shadow” said Myra, “your welcome girl” said Seth, giving her a peck on the cheek, “hey, hey none of that mate” said Dazza. flashing orbs in his eyes as warning “oops Sorry” said Seth, pulling back.

“Like I said guard dog” said Angelo, “mate like Larry said earlier its Guardian” said Dazza. “Come off it Guardian, doesn’t matter what the boys call you your still over protective” said Lisa. “Yep and I’ve seen her go through heartbreak not too long ago and so have all of you why would I want her to go through any of that ever again” Dazza said defensively, Myra smiled and blew him a kiss.

“Love you Dazza,” said Myra, she then looked at her friends, “hey whose up for a game of 7 card rummy?” she then pulls out her pack of cards that she always carries around, “deal us in Elly” said Larry. So, after taking out the jokers, Myra handed the deck to Dazza to shuffle as she couldn’t do it as her right hand never allowed her to hold the cards to be able to shuffle, after he finished shuffling the cards Dazza handed them back to Myra who began handing out 7 cards each to everyone.

Afterwards she set the cards down and flipped the top card over and set it next to the deck they each took turns, a while later when they were on their 2nd round it was interrupted when Ari and his fan girls walked through the barrier.

However, they grimaced with how loud the music is, 12-year-old Hailey also known as Mute snapped her fingers making no sound come out of the speakers

“Oi Mute you chit turn that back on!” Yelled Lisa.

“Make me Austen” Hailey challenged.

“step out and I will” she threatened.

While the two stepped outside the barrier, Ari and Holly just casually walked through the cards messing up the game

Larry glared at Ari.

“Ari stop being a……”

It was then Larry shifted into a donkey.

Myra saw what he shifted into and giggled.

That set Ari’s eyes on his ex, he walked towards her yet before he could take another step towards the recovering Myra, Dazza orbed in front of her putting up a shield and made energy balls in both his hands. Larry shifted into a black wolf and snarled and growled at Ari. Seth on the other hand was ready to turn Ari’s shadow against him at any sign of trouble.

Angelo crouched behind Myra ready to take to the air with her in his arms if things got TOO out of hand meanwhile Holly smiled and began lifting Myra’s chair and walker into the air with her powers.

“Let’s see how truly pathetic your really are without your chair and walker Myra.”

Yet before she could dismantle the chair and walker Holly began convulsing after being hit with an electrical beam from Alyssa Davis. Not only that but the temperature began dropping and Trisha grit her teeth she felt like busting a few ear drums.   The others all began shivering.

Glancing over they saw Jana surrounded in a swell of snowflakes, seeing this Scott left, seconds later his friends were covered in warm winter clothing. Ari tried fighting off the frigid temperature but gave a sly smile instead, turning to Dazza he said, “you really want to bust my chops don’t you,” In his anger orbs flashed in the guardian’s eyes 

“Well go on try it if you can” Ari taunts.

Then before their very eyes he multiplied himself and during that switched so that they could not figure out what one was the real deal, outside the barrier, a battle of sound and silence raged on but in the end, Mute was no match for Melody as she lay on the ground curled into a ball her hands covering her ears. Melody turned around only to see the barrier frosted over.

 _Oh, snow balls_ thought Melody, Racing though the barrier, followed by Hailey who took 5 minutes to recover, from her ordeal, as soon as they entered, they felt the difference in the temp right away.  Trisha raced over to calm Jana down once it wasn’t so frosty the others had to cope with the ever-cloning Ari as each time guardian throws an energy ball at him he’d hit a clone, and another would pop up, each and Every-time Ari laughs and taunts Myra for how weak and useless she was, never seeing her eyes and hair changing colour until she exploded.

“ENOUGH”

throwing out a rope of fire hitting the clones and Ari. The 12-year-old dropped to his knees holding his chest and the side of his face screaming in agony, “how’s that for weak you scumbag.” Myra snarled.

“Myra, you sp….” Holly was cut off.

When she dropped to her knees covering her ears because of the high pitch scream from banshee, her friends were safe thanks to a sound barrier that Trisha put up around her friends, Ari Holly and Hailey screamed while covering their ears. “Hey, Angel, help me up would you please?” Myra asked. She hissed in pain when she put weight on her legs. Without even looking Dazza knew why his cousin was in pain.

“Take her weight Angelo” 

 The 14-year-old did as ask and took her weight so not to let her fall, “Scott grab my walker please?” asked Myra, he did and set it up in front of her, Myra reached out and grabbed the handle bars. “You can let go now Angel” said Myra. “You’re sure?” he asked. Myra nodded, So, he let her go, “Come on guys let’s go finish this game elsewhere” said Myra, Larry shifted back into human form and began gathering up her cards.

“Angelo walk me up” said Myra. The guy looked over at Dazza who nodded. So, he walked Myra up to the school, not that long they were followed by the others

THE END

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 20th /8/18

 

**Author's Note:**

> the story doesn't have an end date (when it Finished as i forgot and cant remember when i updated the the Story the first Original update was 2017 but updated it last year just not to sure date and month of when i finished the update


End file.
